Communication links are common in modern electronic systems. Some communication links are unidirectional (i.e., data flows in only one direction), while other communication links are bidirectional (i.e., data flows in both directions). Bidirectional communication links that share a communication medium must enable data traveling in one direction to be distinguished from data traveling in the opposite direction.